Heretofore there is known a power distribution board with sensors shown in FIG. 5 or FIG. 6 that includes a function of measuring electrical current or power. The power distribution board that is shown in FIG. 5 or FIG. 6 includes a trunk breaker MB, a plurality of main bars (or main plates, abbreviated below) L1, L2, N, a plurality or branch bars (or branch plates, abbreviated below) 2, a plurality of branch breakers B, a plurality of through-type or clamp-type current sensors CT, a plurality of signal transport paths P, a plurality of input signal ports PT, and a signal processing and measuring circuit (hereinbelow called a sensor unit) 3. The plurality of main bars L1, L2, N are connected to the load-side terminals of the trunk breaker MB. The plurality of branch bars 2 extend from the main mars L1, L2, N. The plurality of branch breakers B are connected to the plurality of branch bars 2. The branch bars 2 are joined to the branch breakers B and the main bars L1, L2, N. The current sensors CT are installed to electrical lines that are connected from the branch bars 2 or the load side terminals of the trunk breaker MB to the load. The plurality of signal transport paths P transport detection signals that are output from the current sensors CT. The input signal ports PT take in the detection signals that are output from the current sensors CT and transported through the signal transport paths P. The sensor unit 3 performs processing and measuring of the detection signals that are taken in by the input signal ports PT.